1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for operating apparatus (particularly programmable apparatus such as a computer) for value (for example, for rental).
2. Related Art
The rapid development of the computer industry over the last few decades has led to large investments in the development of new computer programs for operating programmable computing apparatus, and banks of data accessed by such apparatus under the control of such programs.
It is, however, extremely fast and easy for multiple copies of such programs or data to be produced, thus making it difficult for the developers to recoup their development costs. In some cases, illegal conspiracies to defraud the developers are perpetrated. In other cases, lazy or opportunistic users who are not habitual law breakers are tempted by the sheer ease of electronic copying to make multiple copies against the wishes of the developers.
Further difficulties in controlling access to, and ensuring payment for, the use of software and data are emerging with the widespread interconnection of computers via the Internet, which has resulted in data and programs being accidentally or intentionally made available for copying and downloading via a telecommunications network over which the internet is carried.
In the face of these issues, a number of different strategies have evolved for receiving payment for programs and data.
Computer programs are generally sold as copies, for which a single licence fee is paid. In return for the payment of a licence fee, the user is contractually bound (and bound by the laws of copyright of most countries) not to make further copies without payment. However, the threat of legal redress does not deter some users, who are well aware that detection of copying is extremely difficult.
Where programs are downloaded, payment is generally sought before the program is supplied; this may, for example, be by supply of a credit card number via the telecommunications network from the apparatus to which the program is to be supplied. However, once the program has been supplied then the same problems arise as when the program is sold over the counter. Furthermore, the supply of a credit card number carries associated security risks for the user.
WO-A-85/01854 discloses a system for dissemination of educational software in which software is downloaded and usage of the software is recorded locally.
Charges for the supply of data are typically calculated on the basis of the time over which a user apparatus is connected to the database host computer, or on the number of records or amount of data downloaded, or both. However, other than through legal redress, there is no control over subsequent copying or reuse of the data.
Some programs (notably for more expensive workstations) contain encoded data which is checked against encoded data stored on the workstation apparatus, the program being arranged not to operate unless the two match. Thus, illicit copies of a program for one workstation cannot be made to run on another. However, whilst this technique offers some security against attempts to defraud the developer by the use of multiple copies, it offers no protection against the misuse of a single copy of the program in breach of terms of the licence agreement.
A similar protection scheme utilises a hardware "dongle" comprising an electronic circuit storing a particular code which is plugged onto a port of the computer. The program checks the code stored in the dongle against a corresponding code stored within the program, and will only operate in the event of a match. However, this scheme suffers from the same problem as that above first in relation to misuse of a single copy of a program.